User blog:EtherealNyx/What Happened in the Destiny Games
So! I once said I’d send the plot of Destiny Games if I was never able to finish it, and considering my departure from the wiki, I definitely won’t be finishing it. Honestly, I think my insistence on writing every single character’s perspective was my downfall, but ehhhh Anyway, I wanted to provide a little breakdown of what happened, what I meant to focus on, and why the winner was such a cool choice for a randomly generated story. ---- I think everyone has seen this image so I’ll gloss over it, but this really felt like the beginning of something special when I first started out on this screen. It has a lot of promise. Unlike the rest of the story, this was going to have a sort of rushed panicked feel to it because most of the kids just fled. There’s not much to do with people running beyond analyzing their fear. Anyway, the important moments are gonna be in bold from now on. Garnet’s death was important to me because she was presented as an incredibly strong candidate for winning. She was a CAREER (which is basically a term for District 1, 2, and 4 candidates who are trained for the position of being tribute), and was statistically more likely to win. And then she was felled by a tin soldier’s explosion. (Sam’s death was also important to me, but that’s because I love him. It wasn’t really important narratively beyond showing that ‘nice people die in these games too’.) Marissa killing Griselle in Ark’s defense was super weird to see, but it ended with Marissa being targeted later, so. Pour a glass (of your favorite healthy beverage) out for Marissa! In this one, you can’t really guess who the winner is yet, or who the important people are, but that’s coming. ---- I’d like to point out two events: the ambush and the stalking. The ambush sets up two people (Bathilda and Charlie) as powerful threats in the game. Yes, BATHILDA. Romeo stalking Marissa becomes relevant in the very next section. Unfortunately. ---- Charlie kinda embodies the whole Career schtick. He is a threat and you know it. Also, these deaths are all done via his trident, which was again randomized. Completely up to chance, if you will. This entire game is like that, actually! A bunch of weird coincidences that make sense narratively. Also, Romeo ambushed Marissa and killed her, which should have seemed obvious, but considering the random nature of the game, it surprised me a lot. ---- This would have been a filler chapter. Just enjoy the flower picking for now! ---- Another filler chapter, but Bathilda gets a hatchet! That can’t possibly go wrong. ---- London attacking Quinn comes back to bite her in the ass, so remember that. Obsidian’s trap killing Sera was something I wish was intentional. Lemme explain. Obsidian is a Career, but due to his mobility issues, he specializes in methods that don’t involve weapons that he can’t use. He makes traps a lot. Anyway, I figured he might have made a trap that would ignite, which ended up killing poor Sera. The smoke Raine sees is from that. ---- Filler, but it would have been cute. ---- Quinn got her revenge. Anyway, I felt for Sage, but Obsidian and Opaline got to meet up, so that was cute!!! I know it’s like kinda boring to just read these results, but I would have had a lot more dialogue and descriptions. Sorry that I can’t. ---- I say that because she didn’t want to kill anyone, and that’s why she spared Icarus. She just wanted to make sure Obsidian got it out, but they keep on getting separated! :( Okay, this might not seem important, but Charlie inviting Quinn into his shelter was actually significant. There was an entire minor storyline centered on their interactions because the game kept pushing them together for some reason. It was weird, but it really made me emotional. I’ll go into it more in later sections. ---- The only really important thing that happened here is Charlie scaring Quinn off, but that’s just because it was rude and also set up future interactions for them, so I won’t bold it. ---- Bye, O’Kane... Anyway, this chapter was set up for the next one mostly, especially where Raine is concerned. Actually, next chapter is where a lot of stuff goes down, so let’s hurry up and get there. ---- The major players in the game are showing themselves, bit by bit. Anyway, Charlie coerced Opaline into murdering Ark, which she wasn’t too happy about. His reason why was never explained because the event was designed to be strictly from her perspective. Also, I wouldn’t have written any sort of detail into what happened with Raine. It’d be acknowledged, but not written in detail, because that’d be very triggering for me and a lot of people. ---- So. This chapter actually made me very sad whenever I thought about it because a death happens next time that involves this. Basically, Charlie and Quinn meet again. As they huddle for warmth, they talk. I can’t possibly summarize my plans for this talk, but it goes a lot into the unfairness of the Games and how kids are unable to just be kids. They have to live in a reality that is unbearably hostile to them. And, like it or not, the two of them contributed a lot to that. They talk about the pressure on them, who they’ve lost, who they regretted ending so soon. They discuss all of that in an attempt to make sense of it, just in that moment, before tomorrow. In that moment, Quinn wishes they could have been friends in some other time and place, and they make a promise to stick together and not go to the Feast before Charlie dozes off. When he wakes up, she is gone. ---- And that’s the thing that hurt me the most. Because she promised and went anyway and then she died. The argument was between Romeo and Bathilda, but Quinn tried to defuse it. It didn’t go very well. This is also sort of the continuation of Bathilda taking out people so aiabsnsnsns This chapter is a mess. Obsidian eats the berries, which was a mistake. It was a honest mistake. He was hungry and a little desperate, so he guessed and ate. And then he died. This fic made me fall in love with him a little tbh! He tried his best to live on despite how much other people wanted him dead, even though he wanted Opaline to win in the end. I thought it was admirable, and I was sad that he was taken out, but the latter chapters literally hinged on his death alone, so stay tuned! Also, Charlie and Ivan die, and it makes me very sad because I was looking forward to what they would do, but I think their deaths speak a lot for the mindsets of Sage and Bathilda in that moment. It’s not a usual thing. ---- ‘Opaline thinks about winning’ actually sent chills down my spine back when I first got to this point. She didn’t have a reason anymore to not give it her all. Her purpose in the Games (in her head) was to make sure Obsidian made it out, but she didn’t. In that moment, she honestly assumes he was murdered by one of the remaining contestants. There’s no real way of confirming otherwise until after the game. So she thinks about winning. Anyway, these three are the main guys to watch now. It all comes down to them. ---- They’re just trying to survive. This is a filler chapter. Opaline never actually uses that slingshot though. ---- One down. One to go. Opaline is on the warpath. ---- ... God, it was so hard to keep myself from telling about this because it seriously messed me up. Narratively? It was perfect. Boyfriend dies. The culprit? Unknown. Solution? Take everyone out. And she DID! She did! I daydreamed about this all the time, so I know exactly how she convinced Bathilda to not kill her, but that’s something you can ask me about. The end of the story was basically Opaline being crowned the victor and realizing that despite this, there would still be another Games. Petra, the only living previous victor, became her friend due to being able to understand the pain of being the last one standing, even though their methods were absolutely different. That’s how it goes sometimes in the Destiny Games. Category:Blog posts